It has heretofore been known to provide a master cylinder between the plow and the hitch which operates a slave cylinder mounted on the plow and extending between the plow and the rear steerable wheel. Such an arrangement is for purposes of adjusting the rear steerable wheel in response to the tractor turning with respect to the plow. It is critical that the rear steerable wheel is steered in a relatively accurate manner so that the plow, when the tractor is turning with respect to it, tracks the tractor and makes the very minimum turn radius. In the master slave cylinders, it is, therefore, necessary that the two cylinders remain in phase with one another so that the accuracy that is built into the system may be maintained throughout all operations. Also, it is necessary that a fluid source be provided for the master and slave cylinder to make up fluid that may be lost from leakage. Since present day plows require several adjustments which may normally use hydraulic cylinders, it is often a problem of having enough hydraulic fluid outlets on the tractor and valve controls at the tractor seat to operate all of the various controls on the plow. In some instances, turn buckle arrangements are used rather than cylinders since there are not sufficient outlets on the tractor. Such turn buckle or manual arrangements of course create problems since the adjustments are no longer available in an "on the go" arrangement from the tractor.